Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-5281760-20130401133936
I guess it's my turn then! My OC is Princess Lucinda of Planet Harmonia, and my universe is Winx Club. (Note: this takes place at the beginning of Season 4.) Serena (maid) : Princess Lucinda! It's time to get up! Today's your first day at the Alfea School for Fairies, and you mustn't be late. Lucinda: (irritated) Is Mother still insisting upon that? I've told her a thousand times; I am better suited here! Serena: You should be excited, Your Highness! After all, Alfea is one of the top schools in the Magic Dimension! (in a more somber tone) And of course, Harmonia is on the brink of economic collapse, Your Highness. You know what must be done. Lucinda knew all too well what she had to do. For the past decade, Harmonia had been spiraling deeper and deeper into debt, and now, the entire kingdom was on the verge of declaring bankruptcy. The only way for the planet to nullify their debt was for Lucinda to marry Prince Sky of Eraklyon, one of the wealthiest empires in the Magic Dimension. And since Eraklyon would never take her for political purposes, the only option to ensure success was for Lucinda to pose as an Alfea student, where she would then attempt to rope the prince into a relationship. But apparently, Lucinda was the only one who could see the glaring flaw in this plan. Lucinda: But Serena, Prince Sky is already courting Princess Bloom of Domino. Rumors have it that he will even purpose within the lunar cycle. I don't have a chance of breaking them apart. Serena: Well then, that makes your course of action clear, does it not? (walks out of room) It did. Reaching into her drawer, Lucinda pulled out one of her many knives, kept nice and handy for any and all occasions. Despite being a princess, Lucinda was also trained in the art of being an assassin. She never left home without a knife, and most likely, when she returned, it would most definitely have lost its spotless shine underneath a smear or two of red. She scrutinizingly inspected her reflection in its silver shine before taking out an old polishing rag. Then, resigning herself to the dreaded fate of having to attend such a sickening bubbly school, Lucinda packed her bags with all the clothes and books necessary. In her haste, one of the books slipped from her grasp and fell open on the floor. Irritated, Lucinda bent down to pick it up when her eye caught the paragraph noting one of the newest changes to Alfea's curriculum: All graduating seniors are expected to reach the transformation of Enchantix, enabling them to become a full-fledged guardian fairy. This magical evolution is achieved by the fairy in question saving the life of someone from her home world by making a great personal sacrifice. With this act of selflessness, a fairy will assume her true form, become the Guardian Fairy of her home world, and discover pure harmony with the Magic Dimension. As Lucinda polished her knife, she pondered that if Enchantix was achieved by saving a life, what kind of transformation would be discovered by taking one.'' ''